1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a lamp which has a plurality of light emitting devices and a heat sink configured to dissipate heat generated by the plurality of light emitting devices, and a method for manufacturing the same. In particular, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle lamp which can dissipate heat generated by a plurality of light emitting devices by means of a heat sink, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known lamps that have a plurality of light emitting devices and a heat sink configured to dissipate heat generated by the plurality of light emitting devices. Among the examples of vehicle lamps of this type, one of interest is shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-134810 (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional vehicle lamp).
The conventional vehicle lamp has a plurality of light emitting devices (for example, a main LED and a sub LED), and a heat sink (being a radiator plate) configured to dissipate heat generated by these devices. More specifically, a first light emitting device (the main LED) is fixed to the top of the heat sink (the radiator plate), and a second light emitting device is fixed to the bottom of the heat sink. That is, the heat sink is shared between the first light emitting device and the second light emitting device.
The heat sink of the conventional vehicle lamp is formed in a generally I-shaped configuration when seen in a vertical section that includes the primary optical axis of the vehicle lamp. As mentioned above, the first light emitting device is fixed to the top of the heat sink, and the second light emitting device is fixed to the bottom of the heat sink.
In the conventional vehicle lamp, the heat sink therefore has a relatively small surface area per single light emitting device (the main LED or the sub LED). This makes it difficult or sometimes impossible for the conventional vehicle lamp to sufficiently dissipate the heat generated by the plurality of light emitting devices (the main LED and the sub LED) through the heat sink.